Souvenirs, souvenirs
by Leyana
Summary: [non c'est pas une songfic XD] Roy se souvient de son passé. inspiré par une fic que j'avais lue


**Souvenirs, souvenirs…**

Il se rappelait bien de cette journée. Celle où tout avait commencé. La tension était à son comble à l'armée. Une nouvelle était arrivée. Une mauvaise apparemment. Il n'était pas encore très gradé à cet époque, alors il n'avait pas été au courant tout de suite. Mais la rumeur avait vite fait le tour du QG de Central.

Un enfant. Mort. Un Ishbal. Tué. Par une militaire. Une jeune femme du nom de Juliette Douglas. Ce que Roy appréciait à cet époque dans les rumeurs militaires c'était qu'elles avaient le mérite d'être précises et souvent justes. En fait, ce n'était jamais des rumeurs, mais des informations officielles qui ne l'était pas. Ce que Roy pensait à cet époque, c'était aussi que les supérieurs étaient drôlement tordus. Mais il s'était rendu compte plus tard qu'une nouvelle s'apprend beaucoup plus vite lorsqu'elle a le statut de « rumeur » que lorsqu'elle a le statut d'« information officielle ». Ces dernières faisaient peur, alors que les rumeurs se véhiculaient bien plus rapidement.

Et c'est là que tout avait commencé.

Ce qui n'était en vérité qu'un simple accident, du moins aux yeux de tous, avait déclenché la guerre d'Ishbal… du moins était-ce la vérité officielle. Car la vérité cachée était tout autre, mais cela, Roy ne l'avait appris que bien plus tard. Beaucoup plus tard. Il aura fallu qu'un jeune garçon dont le frère avait son âme attachée à une armure entre dans l'armée pour apprendre, bien tard, la vérité sur toute cette mascarade construite par le plus haut gradé de l'armée, le Généralissime. Mais ce n'est pas cette vérité qui effacera les morts, les milliers, millions de morts.

Et là, quand Roy pensait à cette fameuse rumeur, il repensait à lui. Lui, pas en première ligne, mais dans la masse des soldats, au milieu de toutes ces armes de l'état, coincé entre un corps d'alchimistes d'états et des soldats aux fusils qui faisaient bien plus peur que ses stupides gants.

Mais il y avait plus idiot encore. A l'époque, il n'avait pas fait attention, mais maintenant ça le faisait bien rire. Il se souvenait parfaitement. Au milieu de toute cette masse, sur terrain plat, il n'aurait rien vu. Mais il n'était pas sur terrain plat. Ils étaient sur le versant d'une colline. Si une armée avait été en face, il lui aurait été facile de tous les tuer. Mais ce n'était pas une armée, avec des fusils ou des chars. C'était un peuple. Même pas. Plutôt un malheureux village perdu en terrain Ishbal. Un peuple qui avait pour seule arme des balais pour les femmes, des faux ou des outils de paysans pour les hommes et comme moyen de transport des brouettes. En bois qui plus est. Lui ça le faisait bien rire. Il pouvait les brûler. Leurs armes, leurs vêtements…leur vie aussi. Enfin, lui il ne pensait pas vraiment tuer. Il ne pensait pas voir la mort d'aussi près. Il se souvient…mais comme c'est dur de se souvenir. Dur de supporter ces morts. Ceux qui tombent à côté de vous, presque dans vos bras. Et ceux qui tombent en face alors ? Ceux là c'est peut-être pire. Parce que vous êtes sûr que vous ne pouviez pas les sauver.

Il se rappelle de la première journée. Oh que oui, et avec bons nombres de détails. Peut-être trop. Ou peut-être juste assez pour comprendre. Comprendre le geste de tuer. Comprendre l'humain, l'être humain. Comprendre ses faiblesses, mais surtout ses défauts. Ses pêchés.

Il se souvient de ce premier jour. Au milieu de la masse, il voyait le peuple Ishbal en face de l'armée où il était. Il se croyait presque en sécurité. Il était presque prêt à partir faire la guerre le pas joyeux. Mais non.

Il entendit des coups de feu. L'armée avait commencé les hostilités. Puis vinrent les corps, par terre, qui tombaient. D'abord en face, puis, au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, à côté de lui aussi. Des soldats. Morts. Les Ishbals tentaient de se défendre du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Bien sûr le combat était perdu d'avance. Mais ils ne se battaient pas pour leur terre, non. Ils se battaient pour leur vie. Pour leur vie et pour leur famille. Les familles… Roy vit aussi des enfants, Ishbals bien entendu, étendus par terre dans des flaques de sang. Et ils avançaient, et ils avançaient. Ils avançaient tant que Roy se trouva en contact direct avec un Ishbal, en face de lui. A sa gauche il y avait un autre soldat, armé . Il y en avait aussi plusieurs derrière lui. Et à sa droite aussi. Mais il ne réagit pas. Il vit le soldat à sa gauche tomber à terre. Puis l'Ishbal. Ce dernier avait tiré sur le soldat, avec le fusil d'un autre militaire mort. Puis, à la droite de Roy, un autre soldat avait riposté.

Roy vit le jeune soldat, qui ne devait avoir qu'entre vingt et vingt-cinq ans, à terre. Le sang se répandait autour de lui, mais Roy ne bougeait pas. Il lui semblait qu'une éternité passait au lieu de quelques secondes à peine. Il voyait ce soldat. Il n'était même pas tout à fait mort. Il bougeait encore et entrouvrit même les yeux. Ils rencontrèrent ceux de Roy. Puis un soupir. Et ensuite plus rien. Il s'était éteint, à cause de la guerre. A cause d'une balle de fusil allié au cœur. Roy comprit enfin. La guerre, ce n'était pas un jeu. C'était tuer, ou être tué.

Et il continua à avancer. Dans une mare de sang. Ennemi, allié…à la guerre, ils étaient presque égaux. Juste adversaires.

Et Roy n'avait pas tout vu. Il aperçut aussi des soldats si nerveux qu'ils en venaient à tirer sur tout ce qui bougeait. Et souvent juste devant eux. Souvent des militaires aussi.

Décidément la guerre, ce n'était vraiment pas ce qu'il avait pensé.

Il se rappelait aussi de ce moment là. Il était entré dans la ville depuis un bon bout de temps. Les militaires fouillaient les maisons pour tuer le moindre Ishbal qui se cachait. Il fit la même chose. Il entra. Et il vit un jeune garçon. De l'âge de ce gamin qui rentrerait plus tard dans l'armée pour son frère et qui la renierait pour la même raison. Roy mit son bras devant le jeune adolescent, qui n'avait aucune arme. Il était sans défense. Il était jeune, mais les ordres étaient de tuer tous les Ishbals, sans exception. Et les ordres sont les ordres. Alors, dans un dernier claquement de doigts, il brûla le corps du garçon et le vit se consumer devant lui. Ça n'avait plus rien d'humain. Juste un tas de cendres qui augmentait petit à petit.

Et Roy sortit de cet endroit pour se retrouver dans les rues de la ville. Il y vit les militaires qui écrasaient les morts qui parsemaient les sol. Ils faisaient le signe de la victoire : la ville avait été prise et il ne restait aucun survivants. Sans exception.

Roy, à chaque pas qu'il faisait pour regagner son camp, marchait dans des flaques de sang. Le désert qu'il y avait avant n'était plus qu'une mer rouge, à l'odeur viciée, polluée par les corps de centaines d'Ishbals morts pour essayer de sauvegarder leur simple vie.

Il avait regagné son camp. Sa tente. Puis il avait dormi. Il savait que le lendemain serait pareil. Il verrait les mêmes horreurs, les mêmes morts. Il tuerait autant, sinon plus. Et il vivrait toujours. Oui, ça, il se l'était promis.

Et encore, il ne savait pas ce qui allait lui arriver ensuite…

FIN 

Flemme de relire alors je sais pas si c'est bien mdr :p Bon vilà, fic fait vite fait en ce dernier vendredi soir de ces vacs :'(

_Bisouxxx _

La ressemblance avec une phrase répétée au cours d'un épisode de Jumanji est purement pas du tout fortuite :roll:


End file.
